Ou comment se faire repérer avec une Connerie
by Sans-Reflet
Summary: FICTION TARA DUNCAN : Magister ou comment se faire repérer sans un localitus méga surpuissant, mais en essayant d'imiter Carmen ...


Magister, comme tout bon méchant diabolik qui se respecte (merci bien !) a une planque : la forteresse grise dans notre cas (magiouné : un cas, quel cas ?) ; notre méchant préféré prend ... sa douche ! (magiouné : bien quoi ? on dirait que ça vous étonne ? Vous croyez que je vais rester sale après les combats avec la petite peste... euuu je veux dire Tara ?)  
En effet, au lieu de transformer tous les dragons (même maitre Chem, aucun respect) en bracelet-montre/réduire tous les peuples d'Autremonde et de la terre en esclavage/essayer de prendre tous les objets démoniaques et les utiliser à son compte; il prend du bon temps !  
( Sophie Audouin Mamikonian : heeeuuu, Magiouné chéri, je t'ai pas crée pour te la couler douce ! Tu vas détruire le monde une ENCORE UNE FOIS, et plus vite que ça; allez ! Sinon j'appuie sur le bouton *suppr*et adios le méchant ! *rire de mégalomane*  
magiouné : NANNNNNNNNNN ! Par les cercles des limbes ! T'as pas le droit, c'est pas du jeu ! Ca va faire 8 tomes que je cours à droite-à gauche-dans les limbes-en outre-monde-sur terre-sur Autremonde et chez les futurs bracelets-montres juste pour le plaisir de quelques milliers de lecteurs terriens... Vais aller me plaindre à super-méchant-maltraité-par-les-auteurs-complétement-dérangé.net si ça continue !  
Sophie Audouin Mamikonian : Ralalalalala ... Toujours le même à se plaindre ... Je sais que j'aurais dû choisir le Mamochon* démoniaque ...  
magiouné : QUOI !  
moi : je peut reprendre ou y faut que je paye ?  
les deux : désolés vas-y...)  
... bon moi j'en étais où dans mon histoire ? ha oui ...

Il prend du bon temps ! Et cela faisais 3 jours qu'il avait essayé d'attaquer Tara de n'importe quelle façon (assassinat de son entourage -tentative d'enlèvement de la mère de Tara-etc ... ) et Tara et le reste du Magicgang commencèrent à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour leur pire ennemi.  
( Tara : Naaaannn, c'est pas vrai !  
Moineau : On a fait que danser sur cette chanson terrienne; Funkytown ...  
Cal : Je confirme ! Même l'impératrice a dansé-chanté sur barbie girl** ... )

Mais Magister n'est en vacances qu'en partie ! Hahaha !  
Mais que prépare-t-il ? Que mijote-t-il ?  
(Magister : alors la tu peux rêver ma vieille ! J'te le dirai pas !  
Cal : Vas-y; il parle le verlan le mec !  
Sophie Aundouin Mamikonian : Magiiouné, tu sais que la menace du *suppr* marche encore sur toi ?  
Magister : *slurg* peu plus bas ...)

Magiiouné veut détruire le monde !  
*Le magicgang se met en auto-défense; l'impératrice casse sa collection de tasse de chine âgée de 2000 ans; Chemnacharodaintrachivu crame une bonne douzaine de vache; et Selena se terre dans le manoir de sa mère ...*

Mais comment ? En chantant l'hymne interplanétaire des démons !  
(Fabrice : Ho rien que ça ? Il a quoi de spécial cette hymne ?  
Chemnacharodaintrachivu : C'est une terrienne qui l'a chanté, mais c'est insupportable par tous les dieux d'Autresmonde !  
Robin : Et c'est quoi ?  
Moiiii : Je peux continuer ? Nan c'est juste que je voudrai CONTINUER mon délire; alors siii vouuus plaiiiit ! )

Mais quelle est cette hymne ? C'est Carmen !  
(Magiouné : Hahahahaha; personne s'attendait à ça ! mouhahahahahahahaha i am diabolik !  
moiiiiii : euuuu, Mag, sans vouloir te blesser; mais c'est MA PHRASE ! ...  
Magiouné : nan c'est la mienne !  
moiiiiii : nan la mienne !  
Maginouné : nan la ...  
Selenna : on vous dérange peut-être ? Moi je voudrais savoir combien de temps je vais devoir rester chez mère car elle essaye de me marier encore une fois ...  
Maginouné : ho ma douce, ma tendre aimée, mon chamallow ...  
Selenna+Tara+Manitou+Danviou+Sophie Audouin Mamikonian : QQQUUUUUOOOOIIIIIIIIIII ! )

Et il avait fait des tests : dés qu'il a commencé à chantonner cette air, tout le monde même les dragons se plaignaient d'un mal de crâne.

(tout le monde : QQQQQOOOOUUUIIIII !  
magiouné : bein quoi ma tagada ...  
selenna : TOI, MAIS TOI, SI JE T'ATTRAPE, JE TE JURE, HO MAIS JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS FINIR EN CHICHE-KéBAB !  
tara : ET MOI JE TE JURE QUE TU A GAGNE UN ALLEZ SIMPLE POUR OUTREMONDE !  
moiiiii : *je me sens pas vraiment écouté ...*

Et se fut sous la douche qu'il commença a chantonné (enfin pas si doucement que ça ... ) :

L' eeessssttttt uuunnnn qqqquuuuueeeee nnnuuuulll pppeeeeuuuuuuuttt !

Et tout le monde; l'impérator; l'impératrice, tara, mara, le taragang, selenna débarquèrent dans sa salle de bain ...  
avec un Magiouné à moitié nu ...  
(Magister : nnaaannn mais ça va ! Dis aussi qui je suis directement !  
Sophie Audouin Mamikonian : nan; dans le tome 11 ou 12 !  
Magister : nanananarèr-re !

et là se fut la goutte d'eau qui fît déborder le vase ...  
- MAGISTER ! C'EST ENTRE TOI ET MOI ! hurla ... Sophie Audouin Mamikonian;  
- NAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN ! ...  
*PIUFFF*

*tout le monde s'écarte de l'auteur*

-je croyais que vous étiez nonsos; dit l'impérator pas si rassuré.  
-je suis nonsos; mais je suis l'auteur et j'ai le pouvoir de supprimer les personnages comme bon me semble ! mouhahaha i am diabolik !  
- Il est passez où le Magister ?  
-je l'ai supprimé dit-elle en observant sa boule de cristal; il est dans la corbeille plus précisément .  
Une image sorti de le boule de cristal de l'auteur au pouvoir suprême : un magister en robe à vieille fleur de sa grand mère, masque rose fuchsia et dans un monde ... où tout est rose.  
cal : mais c'est le monde de Kirbi**** !  
s.a.m : ouaii, Mag déteste vraiment ce jeu, alors ...  
Mag *d'une petite voix suraigüe* : mmmooooiiiiiii dddddeeeee lllllllààààààààààà !  
s.a.m : tu veux sortir ?  
Magiouné : ouiiii !  
s.a.m : et ben noooooooonnnnnn ! nanananère !  
Magiouné : JE SUIISSS LE MAITRE DES SANGRAVES ET J'UTILISE LA MAGIE DéMONIAQUE, ET JE T'ORDONNE DE ME SORTIR DE LAAAA ! en plus z'aime pas le roze ...  
moiiii : et moi je suis l'auteur de Ce blog; je suis fatiguée de toi et j'ai envie que tu restes dans ta boîte de ... Tagada ! MOUHAHAHAHA ! I AM DIABOLIK !


End file.
